Bésame, ¡bésame ya!
by AureaAspen
Summary: Con Voldemort muerto y la guerra terminada, sólo queda volver a empezar.¿Y si Draco le propusiera a Harry recordar viejos tiempos?¿Y si le invitara a conocer a Narcisa para hablar de la época de los merodeadores? Sp7, SLASH, PAUSADO INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. Cho Chang

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic. Éste es a partir del séptimo libro, pero sin contar con el epílogo. Es slash, Harry/Draco, de modo que si no te gusta el género, no pasa nada y vete tranquilamente. Y si te gusta, bienvenido/a.

* * *

_**Bésame, ¡bésame ya!**_

**1. Cho Chang**

Se despertó angustiado. Había dormido demasiado. ¡Qué tarde era! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de quedarse dormido? ¡Estaban en guerra!

Harry corrió al baño, se duchó y se vistió. Salió y se golpeó con el baúl de uno de sus compañeros de habitación. Y entonces, y sólo entonces, se permitió mirar a su alrededor. Todos los habitantes de aquellas camas dormían profundamente. La dura realidad golpeó a Harry con un mazo. Inspiró dos, tres veces. Se frotó las sienes y comenzó a desabrocharse la túnica.

Ya no estaban en guerra, ya no estaba Voldemort, ya no era necesario estar en _alerta permanente_. Ya no importaba despertarse temprano, ya daba igual llevar la varita a todas partes. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de si le había pasado algo a algún ser querido o si él mismo sobreviviría a un nuevo enfrentamiento. Ya no. Pero Harry continuaba haciéndolo.

Dejó la ropa sobre la cama, pero guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Miró de nuevo a sus compañeros. Todos dormían. Harry suspiró, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar él para poder dormir bien otra vez? Nadie lo sabía y él menos que nadie.

# # #

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que todo había terminado. Finalmente, había logrado vencer a Voldemort y la guerra había terminado. Al menos en parte, puesto que aún quedaban algunos mortífagos escondidos con ganas de venganza. Pero poco a poco, y gracias a las ayuda conjunta de la Orden y de los aurores, la amenaza que éstos representaban iba remitiendo.

Harry bajó las escaleras camino a la Sala Común. Estaba desierta, tal y como había imaginado que estaría.

Desde que la guerra había llegado a su fin, eran muchas las familias mágicas que se habían ido con sus hijos. Algunos de vacaciones, otros con familiares a otros países… pero todos tenían la misma razón: olvidar cuanto antes todo lo que habían pasado. Harry les comprendía; quizás si él hubiera tenido una familia también ellos habrían hecho lo mismo. Por supuesto, también había muchas familias que se habían quedado. Aquellas que preferían ayudar a reconstruir y sobretodo, aquellas que tenían familiares a los que enterrar.

Harry atravesó el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor. Con un poco de suerte, podría desayunar sin que nadie se le acercase a darle las gracias o a preguntarle si estaba bien.

Dobló la esquina del corredor que llevaba al Gran Comedor y se encontró de frente a Cho Chang. Harry parpadeó un instante y se quedó un poco paralizado. Ya no recordaba cual había sido la última vez que había hablado con la chica que estaba delante de él. Ésta sonrió tristemente.

—Menuda manera de encontrarnos de nuevo, ¿eh?

Harry le dio una sonrisa ladeada y asintió. Ella asintió de vuelta, miró hacia una ventana y suspiró. Luego le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

—Supongo que te lo habrán preguntado mucho últimamente, pero ¿cómo estás?

El Gryffindor se hincó de hombros.

—Bien —dijo con un suspiro y luego añadió—: No todo lo bien que me gustaría ni tan mal como habría creído.

—En resumen, estás bien —Harry asintió. Cho sonrió un poco más alegre—. Eso es bueno.

De repente, se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir. Las preguntas de cortesía estaban hechas. O se despedían o se introducían en temas más serios. Cho fue la que se tiró a la piscina.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta o desayunar?

Harry asintió sonriente.

—Ambas estarían bien.

# # #

Un par de horas después, cuando Ron le preguntase dónde había estado, Harry le respondería:

—Charlando con una vieja amiga.


	2. Colin Creevey

Hola, de nuevo. Me parece que ha habido un par de malentendidos. Este sí, es un fic _SLASH Draco/Harry_ y sí, sé que al principio no lo parece, pero dentro de unos pocos capítulos comenzará el verdadero asunto del fic. Los primeros capis son más introductorios que otra cosa, así que les pido paciencia. Quiero hacer un fic largo y lento, por eso los capítulos son tan cortos. Y no, no tengo intención de aumentarlos. Los capis cortos los manejo mejor.

Y por cierto, si alguno está leyendo también _Encuentros_, que no desespere, pronto actualizaré. Lo que pasa es que estoy en la recta final (le quedarán dos o tres capis) y quiero tenerlos bien hechos.

Ahora, disfrutas del capi. ¡Ah! E intentaré actualizar todos los domingos, ¿vale? Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

_**Bésame, ¡bésame ya!**_

**2. Dennis Creevey**

El entierro de Colin Creevey fue silencioso.

Los familiares y amigos más cercanos rodeaban a los padres y al hermano del fallecido. Les instaban todo el ánimo que podían y les daban el pésame. La Sra. Creevey lloraba en el hombro del Sr. Creevey y éste aún parecía estar en shock.

Harry se acercó a paso lento a la familia. Primero depositó sobre el féretro una rosa blanca y miró unos instantes el rostro pálido del que había sido su compañero de Gryffindor. Su cuerpo, conservado en perfecto estado gracias a una serie de hechizos, parecía estar a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo. Harry casi había deseado que fuera así. Que Colin se despertara y dijera _¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Quién se ha muerto?_

Respiró hondo y notó movimiento a su lado. Ron, Hermione y sus otros compañeros de Gryffindor estaban detrás suya. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, le saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Y Harry pudo ver allí a Oliver Wood, junto a Katie Bell y Alice Spinnet; a Angelina Johnson y Lee Jordan, cada uno a un lado de George Weasley. Mientras Ginny y Luna conversaban entre susurros.

Y sorprendido, Harry vio que también había compañeros de otras casas. Padma Patil estaba detrás de su hermana, junto a Lisa Turpin, Cho Chang y Roger Davies. Cerca de ellos estaban Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones. Incluso se habían acercado unos cuantos Slytherin, entre los que destacaba el grupo de Malfoy. Todos permanecían en silencio como señal de respeto e iban de riguroso negro.

Finalmente, Harry volvió su rostro hacia Colin. Sus ojos se humedecieron y agradeció el haberlo conocido un poco. _Ya ves, Colin. Todos han venido a despedirte_, pensó. Después, decidido y un poco más compuesto, se dirigió hacia los Creevey. Sus amigos vieron como la madre de Colin abrazaba a Harry y como el padre le ponía una mano en el hombro. Estuvieron charlando unos momentos y después el mago que oficiaba el entierro comenzó a hablar.

Harry permaneció el resto de la ceremonia junto a los Sres. Creevey.

Todo el mundo iba abandonando el lugar paulatinamente. Ron y Hermione, seguidos de Ginny y Luna, se acercaron a él.

—¿Volvemos? —dijo el pelirrojo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Harry miró a su costado y vio al hermano de Colin, Dennis, todavía frente a la tumba del primogénito de los Creevey. Negó con la cabeza.

—Iros vosotros primero. Yo iré luego.

Sus cuatro amigos asintieron comprensivos y se alejaron con los demás. Harry, en cambio, se dirigió al pequeño Creevey. Le colocó una mano en el hombro cuando estuvo a su lado y esperó paciente a que el otro hablara. Dennis lo hizo poco después.

—Gracias por haber venido. Sé que a Colin le hubiera gustado —dijo y unas lágrimas se le escaparon. Harry en respuesta, le apretó el hombro.

Cuando Harry llegara a su habitación en Hogwarts, unas horas después, se encontraría un sobre de color rojo sobre la cama. Allí encontraría una foto de Colin, dónde éste posaba junto a su cámara de fotos nueva. La fecha de la instantánea era de dos días antes de entrar a su sexto año en Hogwarts. Y el remitente firmaba como _D.C_.


	3. Seamus Finnigan

Después de determinados problemas, entre ellos una torcedura de pie y un catarro, que me han impedido ponerme frente a un ordenador; regreso con las pilas puestas. Por lo pronto disfrutad de éste capítulo y esperad noticias mías en mi otro fic,**_ Encuentros._**

¡Hasta el domingo!

_AureaAspen_

* * *

_**Bésame, ¡bésame ya!**_

**3. Seamus Finnigan **

Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde le esperaban el resto de sus compañeros. No llegó hasta dónde estaban. Alguien llamándole se lo impidió. Harry se volteó y se quedó frente a frente con quien menos se esperaba.

—¿Malfoy?

El muchacho rubio permanecía medio escondido tras un árbol, de los pocos que había en el cementerio. Estaba indeciso, dudaba entre acercarse o no. Finalmente, quien se adelantó fue Harry. Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, pero antes de poder decir nada, la voz de Seamus Finnigan surgió tras ellos.

—¡Harry! —llamó el chico, los otros dos se giraron hacia él. Seamus parpadeó un poco sorprendido al verlos juntos, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a hablar con el moreno—. Harry, nosotros nos vamos al Caldero Chorreante, ¿te esperamos allí?

—Sí —asintió el Gryffindor—. Iré en cuanto termine.

Una vez solos, Harry propuso dar un paseo. A lo que Draco se limitó a asentir. Salieron del cementerio y cogieron el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade. El silencio perduró un trozo más, hasta que el Slytherin decidió hablar.

-¿Conocías mucho a Creevey?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se hincó de hombros.

—No demasiado. Hablé con Colin varias veces, sobretodo cuando me seguía para hacerme fotos -sonrió Harry.

—¿Te perseguía para fotografiarte? —se carcajeó Draco.

-¡No te rías!

—No te he dado las gracias aún.

Harry miró sorprendido al rubio. Se encontraban frente a la casa de los gritos, sentados en una piedra que allí había. Draco miraba fijamente a algún punto delante de él. Harry parpadeó y miró hacia abajo, jugando con su corbata, que había pasado de su cuello a revolverse entre sus manos. Draco reparó en él entonces.

—¿No dices nada?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó Harry mirando directo a los ojos grises de Draco. Éste desvió la mirada.

—No sé. Algo. Lo que sea —Draco le volvió a mirar pareciendo desesperado.

—¡Es que no sé qué decir!

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo y suspiró. Se quedaron mirando. Draco se mordió el labio inferior.

—Gracias, Harry —hizo una pausa y respiró aliviado levantándose de la piedra—. Vale, ya lo he dicho.

—¿Me has llamado Harry? —El aludido le miró boquiabierto.

—¿Te doy las gracias y tu me preguntas si te he llamado por tu nombre? —Draco frunció el entrecejo atónito.

—Sí, tienes razón —admitió el Gryffindor y luego abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Me has dado las gracias?

—Sí, lo he hecho. Me salvaste la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer —suspiró—. Gracias.

Cuando Harry llegara al Caldero Chorreante, unos treinta minutos después, y Seamus le preguntara sobre lo que le había dicho Malfoy, Harry le respondería todavía no muy seguro.

—Creo que me ha dado las gracias.

—¿Crees?

—Es que aún no lo termino de asimilar.


	4. Dean Thomas

Bien, aquí está el capítulo que prometí. Espero que os guste y ahora me voy, que tengo prisa.

* * *

_**Bésame, ¡bésame ya!**_

**4. Dean Thomas **

Se levantó temprano. No tenía más ganas de permanecer acostado. ¿Para qué si de todas maneras no era capaz de dormir? Se desperezó y buscó sus zapatillas, bajo la cama. Una vez que se las puso, fue al baño a orinar.

Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Los ojos verdes que veía en la superficie lisa estaban agotados y rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras. Harry se echó un poco de agua a la cara, en un intento de mejorar sus aspecto.

Dos minutos después salió del cuarto de baño del mismo modo en el que había entrado.

. . .

Decidió bajar a la Sala Común. Seguramente, no habría nadie a las siete de la mañana de un sábado, pero aún así, Harry bajó por las escaleras.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Dean Thomas allí abajo. Estaba rodeado por un sinfín de papeles, unidos por lo que parecía pegamento mágico. Su compañero de habitación estaba entregado, con la nariz que casi rozaba el pergamino sobre el que pintaba. A Harry casi le daba un poco de miedo llamarlo, por si lo desconcentraba.

Pero no hizo falta. Una silueta pelirroja bajó por la escalera que daba a los cuartos de las chicas, llamando a Dean. Lo cual, hizo que Dean levantase la cabeza y por consiguiente, que éste se diese cuenta de la presencia del moreno.

—¡Harry! —exclamaron los dos chicos sorprendidos. El aludido sonrió con vacilación.

—No quería molestar —se apresuró a decir—, es sólo que no podía dormir.

Dean y Ginny se miraron y luego le sonrieron.

—Entonces me temo que estamos igual —dijo Ginny y Dean se hincó de hombros.

Harry dudó incómodo. Desde que Dean y Ginny habían vuelto a salir juntos, nunca sabía que hacer cuando estaba en su presencia.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Ginny se echó a reír.

—Harry puedes quedarte. No nos molestas.

—Es verdad —asintió Dean para corroborarlo—. Mientras no intentes quitarme a la novia otra vez, todo irá bien.

Y los tres se echaron a reír.

. . .

Harry se asombró mucho cuando, finalmente, Ginny y Dean le explicaron con sonrisas misteriosas lo que estaban haciendo. Se trataba de un dibujo. Un dibujo gigantesco en el que querían retratar a todos los alumnos de su curso, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs.

—¿Y los Slytherins? —preguntó Harry entonces.

Dean se le quedó mirando extrañado.

—¿Para qué íbamos a poner a los Slytherins, Harry?

—Eso, no han hecho más que darnos problemas —añadió Ginny.

Harry negó la cabeza.

—Hay que evitar todo eso —dijo el moreno con pesadez—. ¿Por qué tienen que continuar las confrontaciones entre ambas casas? Apuesto a que si hubiéramos sido amigos de los Slytherins, la guerra habría terminado mucho antes.

—Puede que sí y puede que no, Harry. Después de todo hay personas malas y buenas en todos los lugares —suspiró la pelirroja y se quedó pensativa unos instantes, luego dijo—: Estoy de acuerdo, añadamos a los Slytherins.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando a Dean.

—Bien, lo haré —asintió éste con resignación fingida. Los otros dos sonrieron.

. . .

Unas horas después, cuando Harry, Ginny y Dean por fin colgaran el dibujo en el Gran Comedor y los alumnos se acercaran a verlo, Draco Malfoy sonreiría cuando viera que Dean le había puesto a un lado de Harry. Y cuando con una sonrisita se acercara a darle las gracias a los Gryffindors por haber incluido a los Slytherins, Harry sería el único que no se desmayaría.


	5. Pansy Parkinson

Después de los exámenes, de entregar matrículas y todo ese rollo, por fin estoy aquí de nuevo. He de informar que he aprobado el acceso a la Universidad y también una prueba para acceder a un módulo de Fotografía. Así que estoy bastante contenta.

Este capítulo me ha costado un poco, puesto que el personaje que tenía al principio no me terminaba de convencer y no tenía muy claro qué mostrar. Pero como siempre, una buena amiga me ha ayudado a salir del paso. Gracias por la idea chica.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

_**Bésame, ¡bésame ya!**_

**4. Pansy Parkinson**

La biblioteca estaba vacía. A excepción de la bibliotecaria, la Sra. Pince, y él mismo. Miró por la ventana. Hacía un estupendo día para pasarlo afuera, en los jardines, tomando el sol o mojando los pies en la orilla del lago. Pero allí no había nadie. Suspiró. Ya quedaban muy pocas personas en Hogwarts y, seguramente, antes de finalizar esa semana la escuela se quedaría vacía.

Harry volvió a su mesa. Resopló observando la pila de revistas, periódicos y demás pergaminos que tenía esparcidos sobre la superficie de madera. Al principio le había parecido una tarea sencilla. Buscar las secciones en las revistas y en los periódicos, marcar los que le gustaban y luego ir a verlos. Pero buscar piso no era cosas de niños. Irónico, porque él casi lo era todavía.

Y es que todos los pisos que parecían ser perfectos fallaban en algo. O valían muy caros, o les faltaba chimenea, o estaban muy lejos del Callejón Diagón. O tenían todo lo que Harry quería, pero necesitaban una reforma completa. El Gryffindor se revolvió el pelo desanimado y exhausto. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla. Quizás debería aceptar irse a vivir con los Weasley una temporada, o con Hermione, ahora que sus padres habían recuperado la memoria.

Harry se recostó en la silla, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar. Sabía que no era un estorbo para los Weasley y más ahora que Bill se había casado, Charlie se había ido con sus dragones y George se había trasladado a la planta de arriba de su tienda de bromas. No, ahora sólo estarían los Sres. Weasley, Ron y Ginny. Y él si decidía quedarse con ellos.

No. No se quedaría con los Weasley. Molly Weasley era como una madre para él; Arthur, un gran alumno de cosas muggles; Ron, su mejor amigo y su hermano; y Ginny, bueno, ella se había convertido en una gran consejera y confidente. Pero Harry necesitaba saber que podía vivir sólo, necesitaba probarse que era capaz de mantenerse por sí mismo.

. . .

Se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa. La noche había llegado y se lo había tragado, dejándolo en una semi oscuridad. Sólo salvada por la pequeña luz que emanaba de la linterna de aceite que le había llevado la Sra. Pince unas horas antes. Así se lo encontró Pansy Parkinson cuando llegó.

Por muy Slytherin que fuera. Por muy dura que pareciera. Por mucho que odiara a los Gryffindors sin excepción. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver al Niño Que Vivió durmiendo, rumiando en sueños y soltando baba.

Intentó componerse y se aclaró la garganta. Pero Harry en vez de despertarse soltó un gruñido que sonó a perro. Pansy casi se echa a reír a pierna suelta en mitad de la biblioteca. En vez de eso, se tapó la boca y se puso a reír por lo bajo. Después de cinco intentos, Pansy decidió despertarle a la manera Slytherin. Le echó un chorro de agua fría con su varita.

. . .

Una vez seco y "fuera de peligro", Harry se encontró con Pansy fuera de los baños.

—¿Ya estás seco, Potter? —preguntó la chica con voz burlona y no menos divertida.

—¿Se puede saber a qué venía eso, Parkinson?

Pansy se echó a reír ante la mueca de Harry.

—No te despertabas Potter, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿No podrías, simplemente, tocarme en el hombro? —replicó el chico secándose en la túnica las manos húmedas de haber tocado el pelo.

Se quedó pensativa.

—Francamente, eso no se me ocurrió —Y luego añadió sonriendo—: pero el chorro de agua sin duda es más divertido.

Al imaginárselo, Harry también sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

. . .

Pansy se aclaró la garganta. Y su rostro volvió a estar serio. Aunque lo más seguro es que Harry ya no pensaría en ella nunca más como una persona fría y desagradable. La anécdota del "chorro de agua" sería recordada por ambos como algo divertido.

—Venía a entregarte esto. Es de Draco, Malfoy para ti. Me dijo que te lo diera.

Harry parpadeó y aceptó el sobre que ella le tendía.

—¿Qué es?

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió ella con una mueca inocente.

—Sí, claro. Y yo voy y me lo creo —contradijo Harry y Pansy sonrió astuta.

—Antes de abrirlo Potter, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta —Harry la miró expectante—. ¿Por qué nos incluisteis en el dibujo?

Harry sonrió y contestó:

—¿Qué seriamos los Gryffindor sin nuestros antagonistas los Slytherins?

. . .

Un rato después, cuando Harry finalmente abriera la carta en la seguridad de su cuarto en Gryffindor, no podría más que sorprenderse ante las palabras del rubio Slytherin. Pero lo más curioso sería que en vez de desmayarse o de quedarse mudo, que hubiera sido lo habitual, Harry tendría un ataque de risa.


	6. Theodore Nott

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Éste capítulo también ha sido un poco complicado. Confío en que el siguiente lo sea menos.

En cuanto a lo que dice la carta, eso se irá descubriendo poco a poco. En éste capítulo viene algo referente a la misma, imagino que lo localizareis en seguida.

Por lo demás, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo.

* * *

_**Bésame, ¡bésame ya!**_

**6. Theodore Nott**

Se despertó extrañamente feliz. Aquel día finalmente saldría el último tren de Hogwarts. Nadie, ni profesores ni alumnos ni elfos domésticos pisarían de nuevo el castillo hasta que éste estuviera completamente reconstruido. Cuando todas la heridas que le habían inflingido durante la guerra sanaran.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, mientras se colocaba las gafas. Lucía un día espléndido. Una bonita despedida del mágico lugar hacia sus, hasta ahora, habitantes. Sonrió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

. . .

Lo había hecho lo más lento que le habían permitido sus manos. Después de colocar todo lo que tenía esparcido por la habitación en su cama, había vaciado su baúl por completo y había comenzado a colocarlo todo de nuevo dentro. Tan ordenado y tan bien doblado que cualquiera dudaría de que lo hubiera hecho un chico. Luego lo había sacado todo y había comenzado de nuevo.

. . .

Lo miraba todo. Lo observaba. Lo memorizaba. Intentaba grabárselo de tal manera en su cabeza que cuando cerrara los ojos y pensara en Hogwarts, lo visualizaría igual que si lo estuviera viendo realmente. Harry suspiró. ¿Volvería a bajar alguna vez las escaleras de los dormitorios de Gryffindor? ¿Volvería a pisar el suelo recubierto de alfombras rojas con los pies descalzos? ¿Volvería a jugar al ajedrez mágico o al snap explosivo sentado frente a la chimenea? No lo sabía. Quizás lo hiciera dentro de unos meses o quizás no lo hiciera nunca más.

Harry levantó su mirada hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor una última vez. Un millón de recuerdos se le agolparon en la mente a la vez. A cada uno más increíble que el anterior. Y ya en el cuadro que daba la salida, volvió sobre sus pasos, se agachó en la chimenea y recogió un puñado de cenizas. Se terminó unas pocas golosinas de Honeduckes e introdujo en la bolsa vacía las cenizas.

Quizás no volviera nunca a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, quizás ni pisara más los suelos de piedra del castillo. Pero una parte de Hogwarts siempre iría con él a todas partes. Ya se encargaría de que fuera así.

Hasta la vista. Adiós Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Hasta siempre.

. . .

—¡Potter! —Harry observó en rostro boquiabierto del Slytherin—. No esperaba verte por aquí.

—Malfoy me ha invitado —fue la sencilla respuesta—. Si es que su propuesta sigue en pie.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Los Malfoy siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra! —se escuchó desde el interior del compartimiento.

Así, Theodore Nott sonrió e invitó a entrar al león en zona de serpientes. El vagón que ocupaban los Slytherin era grande. Harry supuso que lo habrían ampliado con magia. Nott pasó a su lado y se sentó. Harry permaneció de pie, mientras consideraba cerrar la puerta del departamento o salir corriendo. Finalmente, se decidió por lo primero.

—Puedes sentarte Potter —dijo un chico que estaba sentado entre Nott y el cristal. Harry lo identificó como Blaise Zabini, cuando éste le señaló un asiento enfrente de él. Justo al lado de Draco Malfoy.

—Estoy sorprendido, Potter. Estaba seguro de que no vendrías —Harry se hincó de hombros mirando hacia el exterior del cristal.

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? —susurró al cabo de un momento—. El Sombrero estuvo a punto de colocarme en Slytherin y por ti, no quise entrar —Por primera vez desde que Harry entrara en el compartimiento, miró a la cara al rubio. Éste parpadeó confuso.

—¿Por qué…?

—Era Slytherin —contestó Harry y eso lo dijo todo. Malfoy asintió.

Entonces Harry regresó la mirada a un Hogwarts que ya se perdía en el horizonte.

—Pero quizás me equivocase. No lo sé —declaró Harry—. Eso es lo que quiero averiguar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te unes al selecto club de Slytherin?

Harry sonrió en dirección a la que había hablado, que no era otra que Pansy Parkinson.

—Puede ser —dijo.

—Muy bien. Entonces, bienvenido Potter —expresó Nott y todos los que estaban allí asintieron con conformidad.

. . .

Cuando el tren llegara a la estación de King's Croos y todos los componentes se apearan, Malfoy le diría a Harry:

—Así que por mí no entraste en Slytherin.

—Sí —sonreiría Harry, para añadir después—. ¿Pero también he venido aquí por ti, no?

Y Draco Malfoy le mostraría una sonrisa que no había visto nunca.


	7. Petunia Dursley

Bueno, este capítulo es bastante más corto que el anterior, al igual que el siguiente, así que para no haceros esparar más los colgaré un poco más rápido. Pero sólo hasta el capítulo 10, ya que aquí es cuando realmente empieza la trama.

He leído unos cuantos reviews (por cierto, muchísimas gracias, sé que no los contesto, pero es por falta de tiempo, no porque no quiera) en los que me decís que son muy cortos, que os dejan con ganas de más y que la trama avanza muy lenta.

Bueno, en cuanto a lo que son cortos, tiene su razón de ser: me cuesta mucho continuar los fics con capítulos largos, se me hacen pesados y cuando llevo tres o cuatro, suelo dejarlos porque se me olvidan las ideas o la trama se me complica demasiado y no sé continuar. Ya me ha pasado con unos cuantos y ni me gusta a mí y mucho menos a vosotros (que yo también soy lectora y sé que fastidia que no sigan las historias).

En lo segundo, bueno, de eso se trata ¿no? ¿Qué buen escritor no te deja con las ganas de pasar la siguiente página y seguir leyendo? Si te dejo con las ganas, es que si no escribo genial, por lo mejor escribo lo suficiente bien como para que quieras más.

Y lo tercero, bueno, realmente esto es lo que te hace pensar. Porque algunos dicen que vas muy lenta y otros que muy rápida. Lo cierto es que yo solía hacer que se liaran en el tercer o cuarto capítulo, pero entonces me decían que iba muy rápido. Y después he descubierto, que aunque siempre te dejan como a las puertas, los fics que tienen sus tira y afloja, es decir, en los que se tarda un poco más en surgir ese algo; esos siempre te dejan más satisfecha y lo creáis o no se disfrutan más.

Y ahora, que ya lo he explicado todo y me he extendido suficiente, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis aunque sea cortito.

* * *

_**Bésame, ¡bésame ya!**_

**7. Petunia Dursley**

Llegó cuando comenzaba a anochecer. El coche que lo llevaba aparcó frente a la entrada. El nº 4 de Privet Drive seguía exactamente igual a como lo había dejado el verano anterior. Harry se bajó del coche y se quedó mirando la fachada de la casa donde había vivido desde el año de edad. Le pagó al taxista, para después dirigirse a la entrada de la casa. Antes de ni siquiera llamar al timbre, alguien abrió la puerta. Se quedaron mirando como si no lograran reconocerse. Sin decir una palabra comenzaron a meter el equipaje dentro.

—¿Has estado bien? —fue Petunia Dursley la que rompió el silencio. Harry se limitó a hincarse de hombros. Sin mirarle, la mujer continuó—. Ni Dudley ni Vernon recuerdan nada de ti. Yo tampoco te recordaba hasta hace unos días.

—Un _obliviate_. Lo suponía —murmuró Harry, Petunia hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado.

—Ahora vivimos en "", de modo que la casa está vacía. Me pidieron que te la cediera temporalmente, antes de venderla, mientras encontrabas un lugar donde vivir —continuó diciendo—. Hay algo de comida en la nevera y algunas sobras, también.

Harry asintió, mirándola, sin atreverse a decir nada todavía. Petunia farfulló un "de acuerdo" a la vez que se alisaba la falda con las manos. Cogió su bolso de la encimera y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada con paso apresurado. Harry la siguió con la vista y la acompañó hasta allí. Antes de abrirla, Petunia habló:

—Yo... Espero que te vaya todo bien.

—Gracias —dijo en respuesta Harry tras unos instantes—, tía Petunia.

Y por primera vez en aquella noche, ambos cruzaron una mirada. Harry sonrió y levantó su mano, en clara señal de adiós. Petunia puso una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa. Luego y todo lo deprisa que pudo, abrió la puerta, salió y la volvió a cerrar. Harry se quedó allí, con la mano levantada, solo.

. . .

Se preparó la cena en silencio, mirando la televisión. Se sentía raro, como fuera de lugar. No era como si no hubiese preparado una cena antes viendo la pantalla, pero normalmente se ponía lo que Dudley o Vernon querían ver. Harry suspiró y se sentó en la encimera con el bocadillo en un plato y una lata de cocacola. No había necesidad de ir al salón, ni de ensuciar siquiera la mesa de la cocina. Sólo estaba él, así que con un huequito que ensuciara era más que suficiente.

. . .

Cinco minutos después de terminarse la cena, Harry lo apagaría todo y se acostaría en su habitación.


	8. Arabella Figg

Bien, tal y como prometí, este capi no ha terdado demasiado. Espero que el próximo tampoco ¡y aquí viene la acción! ¡Empiezan a conocerse chicas (y chicos)!

Espero que lo disfrutéis, gracias por los reviews y espero que os siga gustando.

* * *

_**Bésame, ¡bésame ya!**_

**8. Arabella Figg**

El alba llegó tan rápido que a Harry le pareció que no había dormido nada. Se despertó descansado y con los gorgoteos de un gorrión que cantaba fuera de su ventana. Estirándose en su cama, miró el techo. Por primera vez en semanas, se sentía con fuerzas para abarcar un nuevo día. Y sentía, como hacía mucho que no sentía, que ese día iba a ser muco mejor que los anteriores.

. . .

Había decidido empezar por asear lo mejor posible la casa. Mientras él estuviera allí, la casa no estaría llena de polvo. No estaría tan limpia como cuando la cuidaba Petunia Dursley, pero estaría presentable por lo menos. Harry inspiró hondo y resolvió comenzar por limpiar el exterior, que en comparación, era más pequeño que el interior de la casa. Después prefirió desayunar antes de abordar su tarea.

. . .

El día era francamente bonito, había pensado nada más salir por la puerta de la cocina. Hacía sol, pero no era demasiado caluroso ya que una fresca corriente de aire templaba el ambiente. Harry se animó. Iba a hacer de ese día, un día productivo y agradable, se dijo mirando al cielo azulado.

—¡Harry, querido!

Se volteó. La que había hablado era su vecina la Sra. Figg, la cual, como había descubierto hacía poco, era una squib. Harry sonrió y la saludó con la mano, mientras ella atravesaba la cerca que había entre las dos casas y llegaba hasta él.

—Hola, Sra. Figg, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Bien sus gatos?

La mujer sonrió con aprecio.

—Mis gatos están tan bien como pueden estar y yo me siento fuerte como un roble —aseguró la anciana elevando un puño—. ¿Pero a ti que tal te va? Minerva me ha comentado que querías buscar casa, ¿no es cierto?

Harry asintió. Parecía que las noticias volaban… –en las patas de las lechuzas-.

—Estoy en ello, Sra. Figg, pe-…

—¡Pero no me llames Sra. Figg! ¡Me haces sentir mayor! Llámame Arabella —replicó la mujer, a la vez que tomaba a Harry del brazo y lo comenzaba a conducir hacia su propia casa—. ¿Te parece si preparo un té mientras me lo cuentas?

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa, sino afirmar con la cabeza.

. . .

Ya era de noche cuando Harry volvió finalmente al nº 4 de Privet Drive. Aspiró el aroma de las flores que Arabella Figg tenía plantadas en su jardín cuando lo atravesó. Damas de noche, le había dicho la mujer que se llamaban. Bonitas flores, pensó Harry, justo antes de entrar en la casa. Al final no había limpiado ni recogido el jardín. Vernon Dursley le habría dado un buen sermón y, seguramente, le habría castigado sin cenar. Por suerte, no estaba allí y Harry se pudo preparar la cena sin que ningún energúmeno se lo impidiera. Harry sonrió al pensar en la imagen que habría dado el tío Vernon, si se lo hubiera dicho a la cara unos años antes.

. . .

Antes de acostarse Harry concluiría en que ese había sido un buen día.


End file.
